fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Captured by the Wolf Guards
"Where are we going, guys?" asked Fievel. "To hunt for some wolves, of course." Benny replied. "Hey, come on, you two!" Fancy-Fancy called, "we need to catch up with Simon!" "Right!" The two rushed up. The Lost Alley Cats and Fievel followed Simon through the jungle searching for some wolves as they sang as they went through the waterfall. Simon, Fievel, and The Lost Alley Cats: Following the leader The leader The leader We're following the leader Wherever he may go They leapt onto some stepping stones across a stream. Simon got to the other side first, Brain tripped and held onto another rock as Top Cat, Choo-Choo, Spook, Fancy-Fancy, and Benny walked across. Brain got up after that and followed them. Fievel leapt on the last stepping stone and jumped to the side, unaware that it was a hippopotamus named Peter Potamus he just stepped on. Simon, Fievel, and The Lost Alley Cats: Tee dum Tee dee A teedle ee do tee day Tee dum Tee dee It's part of the game we play Tee dum Tee dee The words are easy to say Just a teedle ee dum A teedle ee do tee day Then Simon, Top Cat, Brain, Spook, Fancy-Fancy, and Choo-Choo crossed one vine while Fievel and Benny slid down another to catch up with them. After that, the boys climbed over a log. Simon, Fievel, and The Lost Alley Cats: Tee dum Tee dee A teedle ee do tee dum We're one For all And all of us are for fun We march We run And follow the other one With a teedle ee do A teedle ee do tee dum As they walked, Simon didn't realize that his hat was taken by Magilda Gorilla, Matilda Gorilla, and Abu. Magilla grabbed Simon's hat and put it on so that he would look dashing. But Matilda took Simon's hat, put a flower in it, and tried it on so that she would look gorgeous. Abu shook his head vigorously and put it on, only to find out that the hat was too big for him. Dissatisfied, Abu decided to put it back on Simon's head. And the chipmunk didn't even realize it! They now walked through a large field of grass. Simon, Fievel, and The Lost Alley Cats: Following the leader The leader The leader We're following the leader Wherever he may go Fievel stood on a rock to see where they were going. It was a rhinoceros named Commander Vahir he actually stood on, but he got down safely and went after them. Simon, Fievel, and The Lost Alley Cats: We're out to fight the Wolf Guards The Wolf Guards The Wolf Guards We're out to fight the Wolf Guards Because he told us so As they walked through the now-clear forest, Simon lead the group past a sleeping Panda bear named Po. Simon poked Po's nose with the umbrella point. Po just woke up and was about to attack them. Then Fievel walked past him with his stuffed tiger over his shoulders. Po looked confused. Simon, Fievel, and The Lost Alley Cats: Tee dum Tee dee A teedle ee do tee day We march Along And these are words we say Tee dum Tee dee A teedle deedle dee day Oh, a teedle ee dum A teedle ee do tee day Oh, a teedle ee dum A teedle ee do tee day As they entered into the field, Simon stopped as Stan and Heff spotted them. "Wolves!" He called as the cats went somewhere. Simon examined a wolf's paw prints in the sand with an picture of a triforce on it. "Aha! Wolf Guard tracks." The Lost Alley Cats made a base of sand around themselves to attack the wolves. "Belongs to the Coyote group. Quite savage, you know." Simon said. "Well, let's go get them!" Brain called. "Yeah, we'll get them!" Choo-Choo said. "Gentlemen, gentlemen!" Simon called, "First we must plan our strategy." "So, what is a strategy?" asked Brain. "A plan of attack…" Simon said, as Top Cat sniffed suspiciously at the paw prints. Then, using his umbrella, Simon drew a circle around the footprint. "The initial phase is an encircling maneuver…" Meanwhile, Fievel saw a robe on the ground and he just bent over to pick it up when a sword came over his head. He picked it up and pretended to dance like a Chinese boy. He then noticed something was wrong. A bush was following him. He tip-toed at first, but then the bush did the same. He ran and then turned to face him. The bush stopped by him. Fievel looked under the bush to see two wolf paws and a wolf tail. He gasped and ran to warn Simon. But he and the Lost Alley Cats were in a huddle. "Simon! Wolves! Wolves!" Fievel called. Whacking Brain on the back with his toy tiger, he cried out, "Let me in!" Brain accidentally kicked him out and then he noticed that there was hundred of bushes surrounding them. "Now remember," Simon said, unaware of what was going on. "the wolf guard is cunning but not intelligent." Fievel tried to warn them, but a wolf arm in the same bush grabbed him into the bush. "Let me go!" Fievel cried, as his toy tiger fell to the ground. The arm grabbed the tiger. "Therefore, we simply surround them and take them by surprise." Simon said, before another wolf arm in a different bush grabbed him. Suddenly, a struggle ensued with the Lost Alley Cats trying to escape the bushes that were obviously the wolf guards in disguise! Choo-Choo frantically ran out of a tree, but is pulled in. Spook and Fancy-Fancy climbed up a tree, but one wolf guard chopped it down. Top Cat ran around around the clearing, trying to evade another wolf guard, who was chasing after him. But the wolf guard grabbed him by the tail, flung him around, and he flew into the shrubbery to be captured with the others. Then we see two wolf guards dragging Top Cat and Choo-Choo by the arms, Three got Spook, Fancy-Fancy, and Brain tied to a stick like animals that just had been hunted. Two more came next with Benny tied on the second one's back. The last two had got Simon, Fievel, and Fievel's toy tiger captured by having ropes around their necks and leading them to their tribe. Now we see Fievel's stuffed toy tiger tied to a small post, sitting on a blanket while Simon, Fievel, Top Cat, Brain, Spook, Fancy-Fancy, Choo-Choo, and Benny tied to a large post, sitting on an oriental rug with the wolf guards banging their drums. "I am frightfully sorry about what happened," Simon said. "Oh, that's alright, wildcat." Brain said. "It's not your fault." Benny agreed. "No, we do not mind." Top Cat said. "It's OK." Choo-Choo said. Then a shadow fell over them. The wolf guards crossed their arms before moving aside to see a slender albino peacock with white feathers, large tail feathers with red circles with black middles like eyes, and metal talons and feet, wearing a Chinese-like robe with a black belt. His name was Lord Shen, he was the chief of the Chinese tribe. "So, we meet again!" Shen said. "Uh, hi, Shen." Simon and the Lost Alley Cats said. "Hi!" Fievel echoed. "For many days and for many nights, we have fought pale-faced Lost Alley Cats," Shen said, as Simon, Fievel, Top Cat, and his gang stammered. "Sometimes, you win. Sometimes, we win." "Okay, Shen. Uh, you win this time. Now turn us loose!" Brain said. "Turn us loose?" asked Simon, "You mean this is only a game?" "Sure." said Top Cat, "When we win, we turn them loose." "When they win, they turn us loose." Spook said. "Turn us loose." Fancy-Fancy repeated. "This time, we're not turning you loose!" said Shen angrily. "Huh?" asked the Lost Alley Cats. Top Cat chuckled nervously. "The peacock's a great spoofer!" "I'm not spoofing!" Shen snapped, as he advanced towards them, "Where are you hiding Princess Kairi?!" "Kairi?" asked Brain. "We ain't got your own princess!" Top Cat shouted. "I've certainly never seen her." Simon said. "Me neither." Brain said. "Honest, we don't." Spook said. "That's nothing but a heap big lie!" Shen snarled, "If Kairi is not back by sunset, we will burn you at stake!" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Category:Peter Pan parodies